Mimi Bear
"All I want is a family." Mimi Bear is a member of the Toxic Citrus Gang. Appearance Personality Mimi is a very friendly girl with a big heart. She's very soft spoken, very rarely raises her voice, and cares for everyone no matter who they maybe. The girl couldn't even hurt a fly. She always has a smile on her face wherever she goes, even when she's sad. She absolutely terrified of violence. Always looking on the optimistic side of things, she loves to brighten your day. Mimi is very obedient when it comes to orders and she highly respects the leaders and high rankers. She is a very bright girl and hard worker. She is an extremely shy, always stuttering her words and speaking very quietly almost at a whisper. Mimi gets nervous around high authority, strangers, or someone who is stronger than her, causing her to get flustered and even clumsy. She tends to run away from any battle she can, though when given orders she's brave enough to take it on, especially when she is with someone. She is very easily hurt by words and it doesn't take much to make her cry. Her heart is easily broken when betrayed. Mimi wants nothing more than to have someone by her side, which is why she can seem clingy to those her are close to her. Always following them around, holding their hand or part of their clothes, even hugging their arm. History Mimi was born a single child to two very loving parents. Her parents loved one another deeply and they love Mimi even more. She was a symbol of their love, the glue that held the two couples together when they hit a rocky relationship. In truth, the young new born baby was the thing that held her dear family together. The child loved her parents very much and they to her. They would do anything to keep a smile on her face. Though because they weren’t a very rich family, her parents couldn’t shower Mimi in gifts and toys like they had wanted to, but that didn’t matter to Mimi. All she wanted was to spend time with her family in their loving arms. That was what made her most happy. Growing up, Mimi took a lot of interest in reading. Her parents saw her potential and used what little money they had to buy her a book or two. They eventually sent Mimi to school. She excelled in all her classes, especially science. She was also fond of baking. Mimi loved baking with her mother and her favorite part was when her dad would try her cookies and a big smile spread across his face.Those were the best years of her life, but her whole world got flipped upside down when her mother eventually became very ill, resulting in her death. It was a huge blow to Mimi’s perfect little family and it had seemed impacted her father the most. Her father immediately spiraled into depression, using drugs and alcohol as a means of happiness. Mimi did everything she could to make her father smile again, but it seemed the when her mother died she did not only take her love, but her husbands love down with her. Her father blamed Mimi for his wife's death and began abusing Mimi leaving her with scar on her head. He was seen as unfit to take care of Mimi anymore and she was immediately sent off to live with her aunt and her husband. It pained the small girl so much, to leave what was left of her dear family. Even if he was a different man, Mimi still loved her father very much. Living with her Aunt didn’t seem very different from what she left. Although her Aunt had no children of her own, they never took very good care of Mimi. They neglected her, often leaving the house for months, letting Mimi take care of herself with some food and money they left with her. They didn’t let her go to school, not wanting to “waste” money on a kid that wasn’t theirs, but gave her any books she wanted as a compromise. She never seemed to leave the house, her Aunt always making her do chores, cook, or clean. They were more well off than her family, which is why they were more fit to take care of her. They also bribed the social worker to report nothing wrong with the adoption. But Mimi didn’t care if she was starving or not. All she wanted was her family and their love back. As years went by, being locked up in the house all day made her become socially awkward. She grew very shy of people, getting nervous and flustered when people greeted her. It came to the point where she preferred staying indoors than go outside.The Color-syndrome began to spread rapidly and it wasn’t long until Mimi was infected. Waking up one morning with green hair, eyes, and nails, her Aunt and her husband were appalled, calling her a “disease ridden thing”. They immediately called the Gray Order to come and take her to quarantine. Afraid of what would happen to her she ran from the house to live on streets of Silverlight. She spent the next month living on the streets. It was tough, but she managed. Mimi collected clothing, wigs, and contact lenses to keep her infection hidden. She got quite good at stealing and pick-pocketing as a means to get money for food and items. Roaming the streets, going from place to place in search of new shelter, the girl practically had the city memorized and her street knowledge expanded. Though she couldn't help but feel that emptiness inside her every time she saw a pair of friends walking down the street or a family going out to eat. Though she met other infected children who helped her out they eventually disappeared, hearing rumors the Gray Order wiped them out. Mimi knew it was no longer safe for her to live out on the streets alone. It was then that she heard about a group called Kaleidoscope. Not only could they provide as safe place of protection for Mimi but it was a chance to be part of a gang and to have a family again. Chapter 1 Enchanting Event Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Aftermath After color had returned to the world, she looked around only to find that most of her friends and family had died during the battle, including Jagger. After having lost the only 'parent' she had left Mimi ran away, refusing to be taken in by someone else, as she would afraid she would lose them too. She grew to hate the new colored world as it was the reason why her freinds are family are dead. Being surrounded by color soon drove the little girl insane as she went around painting things black and white, thinking that if the world became colorless again her family would return. She even went as far as painting people and when they refused she would kill them, returning their bodies to the lifeless gray it used to be. Being consumed by insanity, Mimi went on like this for year before taking her own life by standing a set of railroad tracks and waited. Relationships Trivia * Mimi will often stands pickled-toed (toes pointed inward and heals pointed out) when she's nervous. * Mimi is secretly a really great dancer, especially hiphop dances. * She has a wig, contact lenses and other clothing to help hide her color when she goes out to infiltrate Silverlight * Despite her appearance she is very into science, specially biology * Mimi s very knowledgeable, especially in Science and street smarts. * She knows the layout of Silverlight like the back of her hand. * She tends to ask a lot of questions. * She is currently suffering from deep depression, which is only seen in her eating habits.